User blog:Curiousgorge66/2016 Fiction Foundry ComicCon - Gorge announcements
Hello, and welcome to my presentation at the 2016 Fiction Foundry Comic-Con. I have a lot of announcements, so let's get this over with. AnimeNation-related OK, so as you all know, Curiousgorge66 Networks owns a share in AnimeNation TOO, AnimeNation+, AnimeNation Wales (soon to be AnimeNation UK), and AnimeNation Asia. I recently talked with Chaos, and I have a lot to say about AnimeNation's current situation: They've been planning Western Domination. That's right; RaGE Media Group is basically requiring every single AnimeNation channel worldwide to carry a 1-hour block of Western Animation, and I thought this: On AnimeNation TOO, the hour will be filled with Teletoon-produced content, but mostly My Life Me. AnimeNation+ will have its Western Domination block filled with some animesque content such as Kappa Mikey, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra, or Exchange Student Zero, depending on the day of the week. The Welsh and Asian AnimeNation channels will have their Western Domination blocks (which will be called "Nick Family on AnimeNation" in those regions) programmed by those regions' Nick Family channels. The Welsh version of "Nick Family on AnimeNation" will be delayed until AnimeNation Wales expands to the entirety of the UK & Ireland. Update AnimeNation TOO and AnimeNation+ will debut their Western Domination blocks tomorrow, and the Asian AnimeNation will debut Nick Family on AnimeNation tonight. Nickelodeon Family-related Here are the announcements for Nick Family. *Degrassi: Next Class is ending its Nick Family run this August to make room for the network premiere of Future-Worm! sometime in August *SpongeBob's presence on the schedule will be reduced to two hours a day at most to make room for Powerpuff Girls Z **SpongeBob reruns on Nicktoons Family will also be cut down by one or two timeslots to make room for Samurai Jack *The Beatles' own cartoon will be taken off Nicktoons Family no later than August 24th. Reruns might continue on NickFamily Extreme in the US. *As mentioned in the AnimeNation-related section, Nick Family will be programming the Welsh and Asian versions of Western Domination, which will be called "Nick Family on AnimeNation" in those regions. *One Piece is ending its Nicktoons Family run *Dragon Quest will join the Nicktoons Family lineup this August alongside the network premiere of Attack of Titan: Junior High *Speaking of Attack on Titan, the original will be taken off Nicktoons Family this August to make room for its spinoff Attack on Titan: Junior High *The Other Kingdom and Make It Pop will end their Nick Family runs *NickFamily Retro and NickFamily Extreme will start having rotating schedules as they will add more programs to their lineups *Adventures of a Gamer will have season 2 (which will consist of 26 episodes) air on EliShows instead of Nicktoons Family; Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA will simply rerun the show *Courage the Cowardly Dog will also end its Nick Family run *X-Play and Attack of the Show, which were on the original Nick on CW sub-block, will start airing on NickFamily Retro as part of the rotating schedule, despite not being on the Nick Family channel proper *The American Nick Family will start airing Cartoon Network XD-produced programming, or at least programs first-run on CN XD in the US; previously, Nick Family aired some Vortexx Network programming *Sonic X is ending its Nicktoons Family run to make room for more shows *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) will start airing on Nick Family soon *IGPX is also ending its Nicktoons Family run to make room for more shows *All ended Nicktoons still airing on Nicktoons Family will end their Nicktoons Family runs in favor of newer Nicktoons; the exceptions are El Tigre and Invader Zim *More programming from Cartoon Network will join Nick Family's schedule soon; specifically, BrainRush and Dude, What Would Happen, and probably some more Cartoon Cartoons *At this point, Billy and Mandy, Evil Con Carne, and Cow & Chicken (and the latter's spin-off) are probably the only Cartoon Cartoons not to have aired on Nicktoons Family before; this is gonna change soon *The NickFamily Extreme version of Nick@Nite Family will shut down, with Nick@Nite Family's NickFamily Extreme programming joining NickFamily Extreme's rotating schedule **The Nick Family version of Nick@Nite Family will stay on the air, and Star Trek: The Next Generation will start airing on the Nick Family version *Speaking of Star Trek, the Star Trek films will air on the Nickelodeon Family Movies channel in August 2016 *Outside of the US, channels that are under the Nick Family name or at least similar to Nick Family (excluding YTV Family, as well as the Canadian versions of Nick Family and Nicktoons Family) will go into a rotating schedule as well, especially the international channel; these changes are expected to come by the end of 2016 NickGame The first game show not from Nickelodeon to air on this block, Ninja Warrior, will air on the block sometime in August, replacing You're On and What Would You Do. Nick on CW The block will be split into two separate sub-blocks; One in the morning, airing Nicktoons, and one in the afternoon, airing live-action programs. Show renewals Nick Family has renewed all of its original series, excluding the Bones & Dog revival, for another season. Nicktoons Network stream I'll be doing a stream on my Nicktoons Network livestream tonight after 9PM. It'll be an hour-long stream consisting of what's coming to the livestream soon, followed by the livestream premiere of one of my YouTube videos. The stream only lasted 15 minutes at most, and the livestream premiere of one of my YouTube videos is also cancelled. Category:Blog posts